Network devices, such as routers and switches, aggregate and transmit Internet Protocol (IP) flow data to one or more flow collectors. The IP flow data provides a network administrator with near real time network monitoring capabilities. The network administrator may use the IP flow data to plan, understand new services, and allocate network and application resources to responsively meet customer demands.